Spy? You ain't seen nothing yet
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: Cammie and Zach had a baby girl, minutes before Zach had to go into hiding. She grew up into a crazy, chaotic, spunky, smart-ass mix of both Cammie and Zach. And she's on a mission. Could be a problem when the COC's after her. Meet Tallulah Goode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I really wanted to start a new fanfic but I wasn't sure what to do. So, here is the story of Cammie and Zach's daughter, Tallulah. Most of the paragraphs are going to be in Tallulah's POV, but this is a sort of preface. So it's in Cammie's POV. As usual, shortish chapter, then I'll post the longer one I already have written (!) if I get a few reviews ;D**

Spy? You ain't seen nothing yet.

15 years earlier

Cammie's POV

I smiled at Zach, who was looking at the newborn baby with awe. _My _newborn baby.

'What are we going to call her?', Zach asked, still focused on the baby. At that moment, she opened her eyes, which should-like every other baby not only on this hospital on the ward, but _everywhere_- which should have been blue, were not.

They were an ocean green, and I was already lost in them.

As Zach and I stared at her, gaping, she did something even more astonishing. She smirked.

A baby, not a half hour old, should have not been able to control her mouth, let alone _smirk_.

I knew I was prejudiced, but there was no way this baby would ever be a good pavement artist. She was too conspicuous, too pretty. Too _knowing._

It was going to be hard to chose a name for her. Zach and I had talked about nice, normal names, seeing as she would probably become a spy. In fact, it was kind of inevitable. So we were thinking of names that were normal. I had liked Jane, or Abby after her great-aunt.

I sighed, turning to Zach, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

'Ah, hell,' he said. 'She's never going to be able to hide anyway.'

'I know', I nodded. 'I was thinking Tallulah.'

Zach's trademark smirk slowly formed. 'Tallulah.' he mused. 'I like it.'.

Then Zach's mobile went off, when it shouldn't even have been on in the hospital. It was a text. Just four words, but it was enough to make my stomach lurch and Zach's face drain of colour.

_Zach. Run, they know._

Zach was already moving as he started shrugging his coat on, kissing me on the lips, and Talullah on the forhead.

'I have to go, Cammie, to the safe house. I don't think they'll find me there, but I need you to know that this could be goodbye forever. You need to go and stay at Gallagher with Tallulah and you're mom. You'll be safe there'.

I nodded once, determindly. He was out of the room before I could choke out 'I love you.'

I sighed again, letting a tear trickle down my cheek. Then I gathered Tallulah, and, checking the corridor, looking for well meaning nurses who might try and stop me, ran for my car, to begin the six hour drive to Gallagher.

**So, find out more about Tallulah in the next chapter, if you review! Oh, and you will also meet Bex's son, too.**

**If you have any ideas for this story, review them to me! I love to hear them :)**

**Have a virtual Cookie for reading this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, i'm not pleased with this chapter, but I had to use it to introduce a few important characters. There will be a good chapter next, promise :D**

**Thankyou for the quick reviews!**

**A2Zm,**

**Kimberkids,**

**and**

**Gigglesrockssodoi **

**:D**

**Present Day,**

**Talullah's POV.**

Glancing behind me without moving my head, I noticed Lucy creeping towards me, no doubt about to rugby tackle me.

I kept my nose buried in my book, dropping suddenly and rolling, succeeding in taking Lucy's feet from under her as she tried to stop herself from rugby tackling the wall I had been leant against seconds before.

I smirked as she collapsed, laughing, and gasping, 'How do you do that, _every time_?'

I pointed at myself and said 'Spy.' I don't know why I do that. I've been doing it since I was an ankle-biter, though.

I flopped down next to her, taking in her familiar features again. She's small and blonde, just like her mom, Liz Sutton. Yeah, _that_ Liz Sutton. The one that created the new techonlogy. I don't know exactly what is is, so don't ask me. Tech never was my strong point.

Anyway, Lucy lives at Gallagher, with me. I live here with my granny, who is the headmistress, while my mom goes off and is a spy. I have asked her if I can live in our house alone, but she says it's 'not safe.'

I have no idea why, but there you go. Anyway, Lucy ended up living here because Liz- I mean, _miss Sutton_- teaches advanced technology here.

Lucy's dad was named Jonas, but he died soon after Lucy was concived. And my dad? I have his surname- Goode- but I have never met him.

My mom, everytime I ask about him, says he is 'missing in action, presumed dead.' And she always looks away when she says it. Anyone else would think she would be upset, but I know better. I'm a spy. I think she's lying.

Lucy broke me out of my thoughts by nudging me. 'Tally, what d'you say to going into Roseville?'

I leapt up, saying, 'just give me a minute', grabbing my bag.

Five point two six seconds later, I was dragging Lucy out the room. She laughed. 'Where's the rush?'

I snorted. 'Are you trying to tell me you're not bored off your head without the girls here?'

She nodded, but said, 'Yeah, but they're back tomorrow,'.

'Finally,' I said. It had been summer break. Four months is a long time to spend alone with no-one except my grandma, a couple of teachers and Lucy.

Not that I don't love her. I do.

Walking round Roseville got us a lot of stares. I'm not sure why. It could have been Lucy singing 'Ding Dong, the witch is dead', really loudly, me irish dancing along to it, or our appereances.

Lucy is small and blonde with curly hair making her look like an angel (hah, wait 'till you've spent an hour with her) and I am quite tall, with long reddish brown hair and scary green eyes (I think, anyway).

Or possibly the fact we were the only people under the age of fifty in the entire town. (Which was why I wasn't bothered about the singing or dancing)

Either way, we wern't exactly inconspicuos. My mom would have hated that. She dosn't like being noticed. I love it. If you get noticed in the right way, that is. If you look like a spy, that is bad. So don't go round humming _Mission Impossible_. But if you are singing loud or whatever, people will just think you are a hyper teenage girl, not a dangerous spy who knows how to kill you with a coat hanger.

Anyway, me and Lucy were both goofing about like crazy, when a guy came into our path. I looked at him,and Lucy stepped on my foot, putting all her (not very considerable) weight on it.

Meaning; don't you dare, he's out of bounds.

I pouted. As we go to an all girl's school, they didn't want to make it co-ed, but after an 'incident' years ago (involving my mom, incidentally) they built a new building next to ours, and Blackthorne moved in.

So we can go and see the guys any time we like, and we have some co-ed lessons. But the school rule is to not mix with other people.

'It's not school until tomorrow,' I said to Lucy quietly, and dragged her towards him.

Luckily, he saw us first, and walked over.

'Hey,' I said. 'I'm Talullah, and this is Lucy.'

'Hey', he said. 'I'm Matt. Tallulah, huh? That's unusual.'

'Yeah,' I agreed uuncomfortably. I hate it when people comment on my name. I don't know what my mom was thinking.

'So where have you been all summer? I've been around pretty much this whole summer and i've not seen you before.'

'We're at Gallagher Academy,' Lucy put in.

Matt looked interested. 'Really, I'm starting Blackthorne this semester. Isn't Gallagher like, the same school?'

'Yeah,' I agreed, glancing at my watch. 'Hey, we're going to have to go now, but we might see you soon, then?'

'Yeah,' He said. 'See you, then, Tallulah and Lucy'.

I smirked at him as Lucy pulled me away.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a virtual...Ice cream! It's like 30 degrees outside! (Hot... for England!) Yaay!**

**Reviews make my week! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaay, 3 chapters in one day! Look at me go with my fast typing ;D**

**Thank you for the reviews;**

**.Green,**

**Gigglesrockssodoi,**

**and**

**canterqueen!**

**YAY!**

**I just realised I didn't put any disclaimer! OH NO! I could be Ally Carter for all you know! As nice as that thought is, i'm not. D:**

* * *

'I didn't like him', said Lucy as soon as we were out of earshot.

'Well, I thought that, too, but surely if he's going to Blackthorne then he should be okay?' I said.

'No,' said Lucy. 'You mean, someone that fit couldn't be evil.'

'Well, yeah', I admitted. Lucy laughed. 'Fancy a swim?'

'Hell, yeah,' I said grinning. We technically weren't supposed to swim in the lake, but we had been since we started in seventh grade, and we'd never once got caught. Plus, even Lucy did it, and she would hardly ever break rules.

'Race you!', I yelled, running.

'Tally, that is _so _seventh grade!', she shrieked back, running after me. As I got near, I leapt in without pausing to think, knowing Lucy was about a foot behind me and we always had a race to the other end of the lake.

So sue me. I have a competitive streak.

I was front crawling as fast as possible (6 strokes per second, if your interested) when my leg smacked into something metal.

Now, that wasn't right. Gallagher was really particular about it's lake. We're not allowed to throw rubbish in (on the pain of death) and the clunking sound definitely didn't sound natural.

I had stopped, and so had Lucy, knowing that I wouldn't stop unless it was something important, because I hardly ever stop my competitive streak (I wouldn't stop playing monopoly once, even though it was two a.m (I was four years old).

'Tals? What's up?' she said.

I kicked the metal again, and it made a hollow, clunking sound.

'Luce, i'm going to dive down and see what it is, okay?'

'I'll come with', she said.

I nodded, then dived, flipping over.

Looking round, I saw exactly what I thought I had; A big metal box. What the hell? It was big enough to be a building.

And that was when the splash happened. Actually, it was more like a water explosion. And a car drove in. The water. A car. Okaaaay.

I craned to see who was in it, knowing that Lucy was doing the same. A door opened. Into the building. I beckoned to Lucy and swam towards it, knowing I would run out of air in two minutes and about six seconds.

The door was shutting as I got under it, and Lucy was about half way through. I grabbed her arm and yanked her through. She nodded thank you at me, still gasping for breath.

It was then that I thought to survey my surroundings, something I should have done as soon as I got in. Bad spy skills, Tally.

As it turned out, we were at the front of a very long, dark tunnel. At that moment we were hidden from any cameras by a convenient pipe, but soon we would probably be under surveillance.

'We're not meant to be down here!' Lucy sounded horrified. I smiled. 'Just think of it as our very first proper cove-opps mission.'

Lucy looked at me like I was an alien. I was grinning. So, okay, I _enjoy _ these situations. It's not my fault.

Walking along that tunnel, I had to put up with 'Oh, we're going to be in _so _much trouble', from Lucy. The. Entire. Way.

Finally I snapped. 'Lucy, aren't you just a teeny, weeny, little bit curious?'

'Yes.'

'Well then.'

Then we walked in silence until '-But',

'Don't even think about it, Lucy.'

When we finally- _finally_ got to a door, I lay down to look under the crack.

There was my grandma, and, get this- Bex, and Bex's son Luke. I've know Luke since forever. So what was he doing in there?

Lucy started to voice this question, but I nudged her. 'Sssh.' She shut up.

My grandma was speaking. 'Listen. Luke, we have reason to believe the Circle of Cavan is trying to infiltrate our school. This means that Tallulah is going to be in danger, but we will arouse suspicion if we hire her a bodyguard, and she'll start poking her nose around if she knew-'

'Too right I will', I hissed at Lucy. She shushed me.

'So, Luke, you're going to have to look after her, okay?'

'Sure, Miss Morgan. She already thinks I act too much like a big brother.'

I lay there, boiling with rage. They didn't think I could look after myself?

'What the fu-', I hissed at Lucy.

Just as my granny's feet tapped along toward the door. I moved, but motioned for Lucy to stay in place. If there was no-one there, she would be suspicious. If it was just Lucy, she'd be suspicious. But if it was both of us, she not only a) put me under house arrest but also b) know that I knew this passage. And this passage could be useful in future.

Also, Miss Sutton is always easier on Lucy than my granny is on me.

I searched round for a place. There was an air vent. To where, I have no clue. But that wasn't the issue at that point. I managed to scramble up it just as my granny opened the door.

**Ooh! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I like reviews, (and that's not a hint at all.) :P**

**And have some virtual fruit of your choice. See how nice i'm being? You get to CHOSE! Woah.**

**Fun times ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

I crept up the air vent as fast as I could, knowing that my grandmother would never believe Lucy had climbed down out of her own free will.

I could hear their voices, my grandmother's unimpressed. 'Lucinda Sutton. What are you doing down hear?'

I could just picture her lifting her tiny chin in the air, determined. 'I was swimming in the lake, Mrs Morgan, and when the car came in, I got curious.'

_That's my girl. _

I just heard my grandmother saying, 'well, since you're here, you may as well listen to what I have to say.'

Now, you may think my grandmother was being indulgent with Lucy – not telling her off. Trust me, she would've got angry with me. But that's because I know the mansion better than Gilly Gallagher. Even better than my mom.

But Lucy is, and I don't mean this in a harsh way, because I love Lucy, but she's kind of – a wuss. She's more of a computer girl than anything else.

So my Grandmother was impressed.

I didn't stay to hear more. I grabbed the rungs of a drop – ladder hanging down, and climbed.

When I finally got to the top of the ladder, I found a wall. I could have given up and climbed down right there and then, but I don't know the school better than my mom for nothing.

I tapped on the wall. It was definitely made of bricks. I kept tapping along – quietly, not wanting anyone to hear, and found what I was looking for. A plastic, empty _clunk. _They obviously weren't too worried about people finding this passage because with it just looked like a brick, it wasn't as authentic as it could have been.

Anyway, I lifted it out and found what I was looking for; a lever.

I yanked it, and found myself in a familiar network of tunnels, coming out of an entrance that I'd always thought was blocked off. That was going to be helpful.

Anyway, I thought going back to our room would be safest – so I ran down a tunnel – one of the nicer ones, our other room mate, Sunny (Yeah, Sunny, but I'll get to her in a minute) painted it hot pink, seeing is it's our escape route from our room to just about anywhere.

I dropped down the ventilation unit, landing in a roll, grabbing a book from the bookcase, and ending up with my legs crossed and the book in my lap, just as the door opened.

I did all this almost soundlessly, I might add. Just in case you were wondering.

I looked up innocently into the unreadable eyes of my grandmother.

I then looked behind her and saw Lucy and Luke. I stood up, grinning, my my grandmother stopped, and put her hand out.

'Tallulah Abby Goode. How much of that conversation did you hear?'

I looked back at her. 'What conversation?'

Not to sound conceited or anything, but I am the best liar. Probably due to the fact that I was an _ahem, _adventurous child and to get out of some of the situations I'd got myself into, I had to lie like a rug. To put it mildly.

She didn't look convinced, but said, 'Nothing. Luke's come back early. I'll just leave you all to... catch up.'

She left, and I waited for five minutes before leaning forwards. 'So, what exactly is the circle of Cavan?'

'Tals', Luke started. 'Classified. You know I can't tell you.'

I got hold of him and flipped him onto his back. 'Yeah, yeah, and you'll tell them I know, as well.' I knew he wouldn't; protective as Luke was, he wasn't a snitch.

'Okay, okay,' he groaned from underneath me.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a virtual pear. Go on, you know you want to... **

**Review? ;)**


End file.
